


Filters Needed

by Moonfire14



Series: 25 days of Septiplier [7]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Accidentally Outing Themselves to Their Families</p><p>Summary: Mark really needs to get a better brain-mouth filter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filters Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: When I first copied the quotes so I could do them, I miscopied this one. The actual prompt is 'Accidentally Outing Their Relationship to Their Families' but I am going to go with I originally copied in the Rules and Prompts chapter because that was what I had already decided to do. Also I am not sure that this counts cause only one of them outs himself but oh well. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I had this one posted on wattpad with the rest but forgot to add it on here yesterday.. oops

//x//

Mark groaned loudly as he rested his head in his folded arms on the wooden table top. He was an idiot. An actual empty headed idiot who needed to get a hold of a good brain-mouth filter because the one he had wasn't really working that well. The American had just revealed his whole relationship to his mom and over the phone no less. Not that he exactly had a relationship but he had something that as much as he wanted it to be a real thing, he wasn't sure he wanted to ruin what he had. He had ended up telling his mother all that, just in an offhand comment at first but the more his mom had asked, the more he had, well for lack of a better verb, word vomited. He had told her everything which she had accepted but not without questions about who had stolen her son's heart.

Mark had explained that he was in love with a guy and not just any guy; fellow YouTuber, Sean McLoughlin. The very man who was in his living room recording a video he would post later that day. From the position he was in, Mark could clearly see Jack's every reaction as he threw his hands above his head with a yell of triumph as he got so inveloped in his videos. That was something Mark found so charming about the other but there were a lot more that he admired about the Irishman and that was his biggest problem. His energy, his smile, the way he was so honest with everyone, the way his laugh made butterflies take off in Mark's stomach, how loyal the man could be. Mark could go on and on and that really was a problem. He was so wrapped up in Jack and the biggest problem was not that Jack was a man but simply that Jack was a close friend and lived in Ireland. What did Mark think he was getting into?

Mark sighed loudly as he raised his head just enough to let it fall back to the table with a loud thunk.

"Mark, what're ya doin' ya doof?"

The voice surprised Mark because he had never heard the outro to the video yet here the man was in Mark's kitchen.

"Questioning my existence and stupidity," Mark replied as he rolled his head over to look at Jack who sat down next to the regretful American.

"This have anythin' ta do with yer conversation with yer mom?"

Mark sat up ramrod straight, horror widening his warm brown eyes.

"You heard that?!"

"No," Jack said a bit taken aback by Mark's sudden, explosive reaction. "Ya told me you would be callin' yer mom today. Figured this might have somethin' ta do with it."

"Oh," Mark let out a shaky breath as he laid his head back on the cooled table top. "I just said somethings I didn't mean to tell her yet and now it's out in the open and I am coping. Or trying to at least."

"I know somethin' to get yer mind off things," Jack said as he stood up and began to look through the cabinets for something. "Do ya have stuff for cookies."

"Yeah in the left cabinet," Mark said as he raised his head to watch the Irishman. What the heck was he doing? "Are you suggesting we make cookies?"

"Not just any cookies. Holiday cookies!!!!!" The smaller man grinned brightly and Mark felt himself succumbing as he rose from the chair to join Jack at the counter.

After the cooking they were covered in flour, most having been smeared on them by the other, but the smell of cookies were filling the house and Mark's mind had indeed been taken away from the conversation with his mom. He could almost forget it even happened when Jack smiled like that.

//x//

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one guys. If it sounds better than the last few, thats because I had a rough draft for this one XD but I actually feel pretty good about this one.


End file.
